Sen Revisisted
by Nikitsuki
Summary: Chihiro is at her new house and is lonely for something she can't describe. Is it because all her old friends are back in Tokyo or that there's nothing to do in her new town? Or is it because she gets these mysterious notes every morning?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi all! This is my first shot at a Spirited Away fic! I can't actually believe that I'm  
starting yet another fic! ._. I'm going to be dead before the end of this month if the  
sailor moon fanfic readers find out about this. ^^;;;  
  
I would like to say that I don't own Spirited Away. The wonderful Miyazaki Hayao owns  
this beautiful tale and I won't steal it from him! Although I did wish he did come out  
with a sequal or a better ending or SOMETHING! ^^;; But I don't own any of the characters  
in this fic. They are all property of Miyazaki Hayao and no one else (well, maybe disney  
but that's stretching it)  
  
Also, this fic takes place AFTER the movie. If anyone is confused after reading the  
chapters, please leave your question in my review box and I'll try to answer it to the best  
of my abilty when I update.  
  
I don't care if you don't review, but if you find something wrong with my fic please tell me  
and give me some suggestions! I'd rather fix mistakes and get flames than have younger  
fic authors read my story, follow my examples and leave good reviews.  
  
Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my fic!  
  
-Niks  
  
Thanks to Laz who has read this and given me some thumbs up.   
---  
  
Sen Revisisted  
By Nikitsuki  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: Chihiro is at her new house and is lonely for something she can't describe.  
Is it because all her old friends are back in Tokyo or that there's nothing to do in her   
new town? Or maybe is it because she keeps getting these mysterious notes every  
morning when she wakes up?   
---  
  
"Chihiro! Get up! You have school!"  
  
Chihiro pulled the covers down from over her head and looked at her clock.  
  
'6:47'  
  
She groaned and pulled them back over her head. Why did she have to be here?  
Even though she had been living here for about a year now, she just couldn't understand  
why her parents choose this place. Her mother had to go two towns over just for clothes  
shopping and groceries. Her father was a mechanic so he was constantly busy with   
rewiring circuts in the older houses on the other side of town. The money was  
definatly a plus but they never did anything with it. Chihiro suspected that her parents  
were saving the money so she could go to a good high school or university in the city   
but she didn't say anything. Even if she did go to a city high school, none of her old friends  
would remember her. She could try to convince her parents to have Yukari or Ayaka over   
for a few weeks in the summer. Nothing went on though so she had no clue what they'd do.  
The only thing that this town attracted were tourists and even then they didn't stay for long.   
The only hotel was next to the highway so tourists could come in, sleep and then   
leave bright and early the next morning.  
  
Chihiro rolled over in bed and proceeded to stare at her wall. Her room was colorful enough.  
Her walls were a shade of a pale green similar to her favorite green striped t-shirt. As she   
thought about it, she realized that she still had her sneakers too. And those red shorts. They  
still fit her as well.   
  
In a surge of curiosity, she threw the covers away from herself and sat up. She stretched and   
yawned, and then got up. Her eyes went wide as the cold wood floor touched her bare feet.   
She rushed to her closet where there was a rug and sighed with relief.  
She opened her white closet doors and stared at the multitude of dresses, pants, and t-shirts.  
After searching for a few minutes she finally finds the white t-shirt and the red shorts.  
She gave a small smile, remembering how she used to wear those clothes everywhere.  
Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember why she did stop wearing them. It just  
happened one day.   
She thought about it again, and put them back in the closet and shut the door. She turned to  
go to her dresser when she spotted a white piece of paper on her floor near her bedroom  
door.  
  
She went to the paper, picked it up and read it. Something was going on. Someone must  
be playing a joke on her. That was it. It was just a joke.  
  
But whoever had written the short sentence did not falter with the note and wrote in a broad script.  
'Remember me and know that I am always watching you.'  
  
How was she supposed to respond to something like that at seven in the morning?  
---  
  
Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!! I'm so happy with all the positive reviews! They mean so much to   
me and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I know you all are confused  
about what's happening but all shall be explained in due time!   
I am really sorry about the last chapter. It was horribly short and I tried to make this  
chapter much longer. Hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter. I am trying really hard  
to keep this fic short and sweet and to update chapters quickly. If anyone would like  
to help me edit/beta please email me, review or AIM me. My email and AIM are at the   
bottom of this fic and in my fanfiction.net information. Don't hesitate to send me a   
response! I love mail! ^^;;  
  
I still do not own Spirited Away and never will! All characters I make up are my own  
so please don't use without permission.   
  
Thanks for Fin for helping me with some names for my fic! You rock girl!  
  
Now, on with the fic!!  
  
---  
  
Sen Revisisted  
By Nikitsuki  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: Chihiro is at her new house and is lonely for something she can't describe.  
Is it because all her old friends are back in Tokyo or that there's nothing to do in her   
new town? Or maybe is it because she keeps getting these mysterious notes every  
morning when she wakes up?   
---  
'What was this, someone's idea of a practical joke?' Chihiro asked herself not knowing  
what was going on. Both her bedroom windows had been shut securely last night and   
there could have been no way for anyone to come in without waking her or leaving a trail  
on the window.  
  
Which meant that it had to have been her mom or dad. They were prone to playing tricks   
on her to make her feel better since they had moved. Basically, it wasn't uncommon in the  
Ogino family to play pranks to keep people on their toes.  
  
Chihiro looked at her clock again and almost screeched.  
It was already half past seven and she had to leave the house at seven thirty to be on time.  
She dropped the note onto her futon and rushed back to her closet. She began to push   
clothes aside in an attempt to get at her school uniform. When she finally found a skirt and   
shirt that were presentable, she threw off her night gown and pulled on her skirt and shirt.   
She kicked her night gown to the other side of her futon and opened another closet door   
that happened to house all her shoes and socks. With one hand she grabbed a pair of socks  
and with the other she grabbed her school shoes. Hopping on one foot she pulled on one sock  
and shoved her foot into the shoe. After shoving on the other sock and shoe without falling  
on her face, Chihiro rushed out of her room totally forgetting about her note.  
  
---  
  
Chihiro sighed. She had made it without being late although she had cut it close. She had   
gotten to school minutes before her teacher had walked in and morning announcements were  
made. One of her classmates looked at Chihiro before the teacher had come in and smiled.  
  
"You look out of breath this morning Chihiro. Did you sleep in and forget about school?"  
  
Chihiro blushed and put her head in her hands. "I wasn't sleeping. I was just thinking."  
  
Tsukasa laughed and leaned against her desk. She pulled out an invitation from her  
pocket and put it in front of Chihiro. Chihiro saw her name on it and looked at the girl.  
  
"I'm having a sleepover party for my birthday and all the girls in this class are invited! Do  
you want to come?"  
The bell rang and the teacher walked in. Everyone sat down and Chihiro realized that the   
invite was still on her desk. She grabbed at it and shoved it in her bag to show to her mom  
when she got home. She sent a smile to her classmate giving the message, 'I'll ask.'  
School was boring as usual. Chihiro didn't really like any particular subject but she did not  
hate any of them either. Her teachers were your average 'run of the mill teachers'. They all  
were the same to Chihiro. Her mother had even revieved a telephone call from her   
English Language Arts teacher suggesting that she be moved to a high level class.   
  
"Chihiro needs to be challenged and I can see that she is very bored in my class. She'll  
be happier in an upper-level class." was part of her letter to Chihiro's mother. Chihiro did  
not want to really work. It wasn't because she was lazy but because she was a dreamer.  
And you can't dream and work at the same time. It's just impossible. That was at least  
how Chihiro thought. If a dreamer had to work, they'd never get anything done. It was  
as simple as that.  
Since she was now in her history class and all her work was complete, Chihiro let her  
mind wander. She could not risk being late again. She'd end up recieving detention and   
then be known as the laziest girl in the school. Then she remembered. The   
mysterious note that had been in her room that morning. She had totally forgotten about  
that. She should have asked her mother about it but she didn't really have any time to question  
her mother. Now that she thought about it some more, she came to the conclusion that it   
couldn't have been her parents. They can't keep any secrets and Chihiro didn't notice  
any smirks or side glances. The only thing that she noticed was that her parents were tired.  
Something strange was happening and Chihiro didn't like it. Not one bit.  
---  
  
"So do you think you can come?"  
  
Chihiro looked up suddenly from her lunch bento and saw Tsukasa, the girl who had  
invited her to her birthday sleepover party. She was standing over her at their lunch break  
and looking at Chihiro with a smile.  
Chihiro smiled and nodded as Tsukasa sat next to her.   
  
"My mom's been after me to go out and make some friends and be social. It's a chance  
to get her off my back."  
  
Tsukasa nodded and popped a rice ball into her mouth. With her mouth full and open she  
replied, "You've only been here a year right?"  
  
Chihiro nodded and ate a piece of sushi. "Dad got transfered from his job and we had to move  
because of it. Mom's a writer so she works at home most of the time. The only thing that  
was holding them back from moving across Japan was me. I had all my friends in Tokyo  
and had been living there since I was born. It was hard moving."  
  
"Well, I'll make sure everyone welcomes you. You'll have a blast, I swear!"  
  
Chihiro laughed and laid on her back, starring at the pale blue sky. Clouds flittered around  
the sky but did not form any perfect pictures.   
"Tsukasa, have you ever stared at the clouds and wished you were one before?"  
  
Tsukasa looked at Chihiro before following her lead and laying down in the grass,   
staring at the pale blue sky.  
  
"Maybe a few times."  
  
Chihiro smiled and closed her eyes. "I wish I could fly, be apart of the scenery. Don't you  
think it'd be neat to be floating over the clouds and see the full moon?"  
  
Tsukasa closed her eyes, a smile lingering on her face.   
  
Suddenly the bell rang and both the girls sat up quickly looking at all the kids racing   
towards the door.  
  
"We'd better go inside."  
  
Tsukasa nodded and gathered her bento. "The party is this saturday night. I live down the hill  
from you in that yellow house with the picket fence. Your mom shouldn't pull such a fuss with  
me only living down the street."  
  
As they both ran inside Chihiro had the distant feeling that this was the start of a new beginning.  
---  
"Mom! I'm home!! Are you home?"  
  
Silence greeted Chihiro has she slipped off her shoes. Usually her mother greeted her with a snack  
and asked her how her day went.Chihiro looked around and dumped her school case with   
all her papers and homework next to the door along with her shoes and socks. As she   
came into the kitchen to get a snack she saw the note on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Chihiro, I went food and clothes shopping and won't be home til late. You can eat some left   
overs from last night or have your father order something. There's some money in the cookie  
jar for you two. Don't stay up late tonight. You have school tomorrow. I love you, Mom"  
Chihiro grumbled and looked in the cookie jar. Just enough for her father and herself was in there.  
They'd probably just order in a boxed bento or go out to a restaurant. Chihiro smiled and left the   
note on the table for her father to read.  
Chihiro was bored. Usually her mother kept her company after school but sometimes she had  
to go into town for things and never came home until late at night after Chihiro had gone to   
sleep. Chihiro walked into the living room and slumped onto the floor. She clicked on the tv   
and covered herself with a knitted blanket that her grandmother had made her for   
Christmas last year. As the commercials rolled by Chihiro found her eyes getting heavy and   
soon fell asleep by the tv, the slight hum of it soothing and peaceful.  
---  
  
"Chihiro, honey. Wake up sweet pea." Chihiro's eyes slowly opened into slits as she stared  
at her father's face. She yawned and opened her eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
Her father smiled and replied, "It's almost five. You've only been asleep for little under an  
hour. We're going to go out to eat tonight so get a coat and put some shoes on."  
  
Chihiro nodded and followed her father out to get some dinner.  
When Chihiro and her father had come back from eating out together, Chihiro promptly   
finished her algebra homework and went to bed. She left her invitation on the table for her mother  
to see when she got home from shopping. After brushing her teeth and slipping into her  
pajamas Chihiro fell across her futon. She stared at the ceiling for some time before she   
curled up into a ball and fell asleep.  
  
It was strange. But for some strange reason she didn't feel alone like she normally did when  
she fell asleep. She had the sweet yet strange sensation of being watched. She gave a small  
smile and submitted to the darkness of sleep.  
  
---  
  
Thanks for reading! You all make me so happy! Review and let me know what you   
thought of my fic! Flame, review, threaten, whatever! ^^;;   
  
AIM: Nikitsuki  
Email: Nikitsuki@hotmail.com  
  
I shall try to update in a few days or by the beginning of next week! 


	3. Chapter 3

Update: I have updated the fic. I thought that in the japanese version of Spirited Away that  
  
Lin's name was Rin. ^^ I'm pretty sure I'm correct on that scale but I'll change it to Lin  
  
in case I am wrong. Sorry if I confused anyone!  
  
Hi everyone! I'm sorry this took awhile but I've been really busy lately with other activites.   
  
I am so pleased with all the great reviews that I've recieved and hope that everyone enjoys  
  
my fic. Here are a few replies to a few reviews/questions so you all won't be as confused.  
  
Vixen: Well, I'm sure you can make some guesses but I can't say! I don't want to ruin the story!  
  
Witchgirl: The chapters will be longer! I swear!! Don't harm me please!!!  
  
Arsenal: I'm glad you let me know how you feel! The reason that you don't know where this is  
  
going is because I did that on purpose. I specifically wrote this to confuse people and have them  
  
ask the same question. ^^;;  
  
Haruko: Awww! Thanks!! I'm rooting for this story too! *waves some flags* If you wanna help me  
  
edit and such you can email me privately or AIM me at Nikitsuki. I would love any input you could  
  
give!  
  
Califpinay3001: Wow... I don't know what to really say to your comment except thanks! I'm glad  
  
you think this fic is strange! It's supposed to be that way!  
  
  
  
Thanks again to all the reviewers! I love your comments!! I am still in search of an editor/beta.  
  
If anyone thinks they're up to the job then you are welcome to email me. My email is located in  
  
my profile and at the bottom of this installment. I must warn you though that I am like Shigure from  
  
Fruits Basket when it comes to my editor. If anyone's ever seen that, they'll know what I mean.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't and won't own Spirited Away. It belongs to it's respective owners. I am only  
  
writing for the enjoyment of others and not profit.   
  
---  
  
Sen Revisisted  
  
By Nikitsuki  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: Chihiro is at her new house and is lonely for something she can't describe.  
  
Is it because all her old friends are back in Tokyo or that there's nothing to do in her   
  
new town? Or maybe is it because she keeps getting these mysterious notes every  
  
morning when she wakes up?   
  
---  
  
It had been five days. Her mother had readily agreed to her request to go to  
  
Tsukasa's sleepover party and now she was having second thoughts. She   
  
looked out the car window and saw the trees flitter by as her father turned a corner.   
  
"Chihiro... I know you've slept over friends house's before but I just want to say that  
  
if you need anything you can call. I'll come and get you in a heart beat."  
  
Chihiro smiled and turned to her dad. "Don't worry so much. I'll be ok. I'm not a baby."  
  
Chihiro turned back to the window and sighed inwardly. The ironic thing about this  
  
whole situation was that she was far from being 'ok.' Everyday for the past week  
  
Chihiro had recieved a short, hand written note that was left next to her door. It had  
  
been there every morning and Chihiro did not understand why. She had the feeling   
  
that she was going to regret but cherish her sleepover at Tsukasa's. For some odd  
  
reason she had this feeling that something important was going to happen tonight.  
  
She just couldn't explain it. She was wearing her old clothes. The red shorts, yellow  
  
sneakers and white striped t-shirt. She just felt that tonight was a good night to wear  
  
them. She hadn't worn them in over a year. She had to wonder why her subconsious  
  
was pushing her toward these specific clothes.  
  
When her father came to Tsukasa's house, Chihiro leaned over to kiss her father and  
  
then opened the door with her overnight bag in hand.  
  
"See you tomorrow at eleven daddy." Her father waved and watched until she had   
  
entered the Tsukasa house before driving off.  
  
---  
  
"Lets tell ghost stories!!"   
  
"Ghost stories are for babies!! I want to watch a horror movie!"  
  
Tsukasa had been allowed to only have six girls sleepover for her birthday. Which  
  
made Chihiro wonder why she had invited her. Tsukasa had friends aplenty and   
  
could have easily picked six of her closest friends to sleep over. But she had picked  
  
Chihiro as one. She had picked a girl she had barely known to sleepover her house.  
  
The other five girls were currently arguing about what to do. Tsukasa's mother was  
  
from the United States so they did a lot of American birthday traditions. They had  
  
each made a cupcake for themselves and put on lots of icing and other goodies.  
  
They also opened presents before cake and icecream which was kind of different.  
  
Now they were all sitting in Tsukasa's den trying to think of something else to do.  
  
Everyone was full from cake and dinner so food was out of the question.  
  
Tsukasa smiled at her friends' antics and looked around. Suddenly, an idea popped  
  
into her head. She scrambled to her feet and rushed into the kitchen to come back   
  
with three flashlights. She turned one on and held it under her chin to make herself look  
  
scary and said in the most frightening voice she knew, "lets go into the woods and play   
  
hide and seek."  
  
All of Tsukasa's friends looked at each other with interest and smiled, wide grins covering  
  
their faces. Chihiro looked at the other girls and Tsukasa is suppressed horror. The woods?  
  
It wasn't that Chihiro hated woods, it was the fact that she got a weird feeling from these   
  
woods. The feeling grew worse at night. These woods gave her the strangest sensation.  
  
She did not want to seem like a baby in front of all of Tsukasa's friends so she sighed to  
  
herself and followed them out onto the patio to get sneakers and their coats.  
  
---  
  
"Come on Chihiro!!" Tsukasa yelled, waving her flashlight back and forth energetically.   
  
She laughed at Chihiro's blinded expression and darted farther forward into the woods   
  
before anyone could stop her. Her other friends soon followed, happy smiles on their   
  
faces. Chihiro was left next to a stone a statue that was covered in moss. She scrunched  
  
up her face and clenched her fists having the feeling that this had happened before.  
  
"Wait up!! I'm coming too!" She rushed after them, flashlight in hand. She had the   
  
suspicion that these woods were laughing at her. She could even hear the laughter all  
  
around her as she continued to walk further into the woods. She felt like she was being  
  
swallowed whole.Why had she agreed to this she wondered. Maybe if she had stayed by  
  
the statue, Tsukasa and her friends would have realized she wasn't with them and come  
  
searching for her. She mentally shook herself. It could be hours before  
  
they realized she wasn't with them. Chihiro yelped as she stumbled over a tree root and   
  
almost landed on her face in the dirt. She grimaced as she brushed herself off took   
  
a turn to her left, leaving her straight path that could lead her back to the statue and   
  
then to Tsukasa's house. She kept walking though, further into the woods.  
  
Chihiro did not even notice that she was now standing in front of another stone statue covered  
  
with the same moss and the other statue. She was so angry with herself that she hadn't turned  
  
around like she said she should have. She looked around and was startled to see a building  
  
and a black tunnel. She turned around and looked behind her to see if this was anyone's   
  
property. There weren't any cars parked nearby and the place looked deserted. Chihiro walked  
  
around the statue and went up to stand in front of the tunnel. Tsukasa did not mention anything  
  
about an old building in the woods. Maybe it was haunted. She went to turn around and go back   
  
to Tsukasa's when she faced the building and put her hand to the wall. It seeped with a   
  
mystery and Chihiro couldn't resist a mystery. She took a hesitant step towards the tunnel and  
  
took a deep breath. She wasn't going to let a little bit of darkness scare her. She walked into  
  
the tunnel, her flashlight steady and assured her feet would take her to where she wanted to  
  
go. She reached the end of the tunnel and realized that she didn't need her flashlight. She turned  
  
it off and took a look at the decor. It was very interesting. Benches stood in front of another   
  
opening kind of like a train station. Two old teller booths stood to the right and left of another   
  
door which was also black, but not pitch black. It looked to be the night sky.   
  
She walked forward knowing she had been here before was not sure how or when.   
  
Suddenly an iron gate closed over the entrance, not allowing her entry. She looked over   
  
and her eyes widened as she saw sillohettes behind the teller booths.  
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed to herself and walked to the booth. She looked at prices to get inside  
  
and blanched. She didn't have any money with her. She only had a bracelet that her mother  
  
had given to her. She looked at it for a moment before she took it off and gave it to the teller.  
  
"What can this get me?" She asked holding up the bracelet for the teller to see.   
  
The teller stared at her before putting a boat ticket and two train tickets on the the window.   
  
Chihiro nodded and the teller took the bracelet and gave her the tickets that she had  
  
requested. The iron gate had disappeared and Chihiro walked past, her yellow sneakers   
  
squeaking as she walked by. She boarded the boat by giving her ticket to another faceless   
  
operator and found a bench overlooking the waves. She stared at the water for some time  
  
before seeing the bright lights and the upcoming land. She stared at the bright lights and   
  
had the sensation of coming home. This place felt like more than a home to her than her   
  
house on the hill ever had. Her parents were wonderful but she just felt like a piece of her  
  
heart that had been missing had now been fulfilled.   
  
The boat docked on land and Chihiro got off first, being the closest to the exit. She jumped  
  
off the ramp and walked toward the corner to see the other passengers. First she had to   
  
eat something. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that she had eat something here.  
  
She looked around and saw a berry bush. She picked two off a branch and swallowed them  
  
in one bite. She looked around briefly and decided against taking a main entrance. After   
  
avoiding the main routes, Chihiro finally noticed a bucket boat. She looked around making   
  
sure no one was watching her and stepped into it. She noticed that some clothes were   
  
piled at the bottom of the round boat. She picked them up and fingered the material. A   
  
flashback hit her suddenly with the force of a train.   
  
She looked at the material again and whispered, "Lin..." She sharply looked at the biggest   
  
building which must be where Lin would be. Determined now to get some answers, Chihiro  
  
grabbed the peddle and started to row herself towards the lower side of the bathhouse. When   
  
she finally reached the side of the bathhouse, she walked the familiar way to the steps and   
  
started to assend.   
  
After a few minutes of searching, Chihiro finally found the familiar door that was imbedded into  
  
her brain. She opened it and closed it behind her, walking awkardly toward the bright room at the  
  
end. She hurried to hide behind the wall and stuck her head out to see what was going on.  
  
What she saw amazed her. Another flashback hit her and her eyes widened.  
  
"Kamaji-grandpa..."   
  
The man on top of the stone block kept working but turned his head to see what the problem  
  
was and she could swear that she heard him take in a breath. "Sen!"  
  
Three bath water tokens appeared out of no where and Kamaji cursed. "Come on you buggers!  
  
Get to work!!" The soot monsters appeared from their holes carrying their rocks. A bang on   
  
the door behind Kamaji started and it opened.   
  
"Old man... How many times have I told you to leave your bowls out for me to take?" Lin   
  
growled coming forth, bringing a tray of soup and a bread like substance. The door slammed  
  
with a loud bang and Chihiro saw an exasperated Lin come forth.  
  
"Lin!" Chihiro cried rushing forward.  
  
Lin's eyes widened and she put the tray down quickly coming up to Chihiro and hugging her.  
  
"Sen! What are you doing here?! Wow!! You've grown kid!" Lin patted her head and then held  
  
her out so she could give Chihiro a look over.   
  
"I think you came out all right kid. Other than that oderous smell, you don't look half bad." Lin  
  
didn't notice Kamaji had already started in on his supper and was slurping noisely.   
  
"So, how's Haku? I haven't seen him in awhile. Are you two getting on ok?" Chihiro gave Lin  
  
a perturbed expression and Lin's eye's widened.   
  
"You mean you... after you left, he never came back?"  
  
Chihiro didn't know what to say. Who was this Haku that Lin was talking about?  
  
---  
  
That was chapter 3. I'm working on chapter 4 real soon! A reminder to those who are interested in  
  
helping me beta/edit. If you could email me or AIM me when I'm online, it would be appriciated.  
  
If you are emailing me, please put something in the header saying you want to help edit because   
  
I might delete your email as spam which I occassionally get.   
  
Email: Nikitsuki@hotmail.com  
  
AIM: Nikitsuki  
  
I am also located at cosplay.com and cosplaylab.com if you frequent those places as well. If it  
  
is easier to contact me there then you are welcome to! My name on both places is Nikitsuki as well  
  
so do not hesistate to send me a PM from there.  
  
I have been working on my Chihiro cosplay costume for the past couple of days in preperation for  
  
the Boston Anime Picnic. If anyone is in the Boston area for the weekend of June 28th, come on  
  
down to the Boston Common for some anime cosplay!! If anyone is interested please  
  
go to this link for information: http://every-heart.net/boston/   
  
I hope some people from the boston area decide to come!! I shall post some picture links   
  
of my Chihiro costume once it is finished and showcased at the Boston Picnic for people to   
  
see if they like.   
  
Well that's all for now!! I'll hopefully post chapter 4 in the next couple of weeks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys!! I bet you all thought this story was scrapped to the garbage king,  
  
but you are all wrong!! wrong I say! ^^;;  
  
Anyway, I've had a terrible writer's block so I decided to take a break from all writing  
  
for awhile. Hope no one minds. So sorry about this!  
  
But I have this new chapter and it's finished for your reading pleasure!   
  
I'll be starting on chapter 5 soon so never fear! Just pray writers block doesn't hit  
  
for another couple months!  
  
Here are some replies to the reviews that I've recieved for the last chapter.  
  
Angry Blood Sister: I was sticking to the japanese version and I think her name is Rin  
  
in that version because they do not have an L in the japanese language. I changed it back  
  
to Lin though so to not confuse people. Thanks for the input!  
  
Gwendellen Snape: Wow, thanks for the compliment!! I can't wait to see what happens  
  
to Haku either. ^^;;; Any ideas to what you think should happen to him? I'm taking  
  
all sorts ideas into consideration.   
  
Destiny's_Fate: Thank you so much! I love when people say that!! I'm glad you enjoyed  
  
it!  
  
dramicka: *blush* Thanks a bunch! I already emailed you about this and such so I hope  
  
you enjoy this!  
  
To all the other readers, thank you for reading and giving me compliments. I love them   
  
and it makes my day better!! You guys are the best!  
  
Enter Standard Disclaimer here  
  
And without any further adu, here is Chapter 4 of Sen Revisited.  
  
---  
  
Sen Revisisted  
  
By Nikitsuki  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: Chihiro is at her new house and is lonely for something she can't describe.  
  
Is it because all her old friends are back in Tokyo or that there's nothing to do in her   
  
new town? Or maybe is it because she keeps getting these mysterious notes every  
  
morning when she wakes up?   
  
---  
  
"Oh this is bad. This is worse than bad. This is horrible!" Lin was pacing back and forth   
  
in front of Kamaji's herb cabinets. Chihiro stared at Lin before turning to Kamiji who  
  
just shrugged. Chihiro scratched her head and then looked up, trying to think who this  
  
Haku was.   
  
"Are you sure you don't remember anything about Haku, Chihiro?" Lin asked again.  
  
Chihiro just shook her head before sitting down on the wood paneled floor, one hand  
  
holding up her chin and the other dangling across her lap.  
  
"The name sounds familiar but I can't put a face to it, Lin. I'm sorry."  
  
Lin stopped pacing and sat with a huff next to Chihiro. She mimicked Chihiro's  
  
position and took a deep breath. After a considerable amount of time passed, Lin  
  
took another deep breath and turned toward Chihiro.  
  
"You're going to have to see Yubaba, Chihiro." Lin could visibly see Chihiro blanch   
  
at the prospect and a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Lin," Chihiro started, her voice a little hesitant, "Why don't I remember anything?"  
  
Lin's shoulders slumped into relaxation when she heard Chihiro's question.  
  
"It is sort of complicated to explain but I'll try my best." She got up slowly and sat next  
  
to Chihiro. A warm arm snaked around Chihiro's shoulders to offer her some condolences.  
  
"Yubaba has a spell on the gate that connects our world and yours. It states that if any   
  
human goes back to the human world, they will forget everything that has occured to   
  
them in the spirit world in time. I think that because you came back only a year after  
  
your visit with us, you're able to remember things faster than if you had come back in  
  
ten years. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"  
  
Chihiro nodded slowly and asked, "But why?"  
  
"Yubaba fears making mistakes. Do you remember when you became apart of our  
  
world temporarily that there was a vast ocean? That is the spell. When you first come  
  
here, you expect to see grass and hills. Once you become part of our world, all you  
  
see is the ocean. After awhile, you come to expect it. That's the spell's power. If Yubaba   
  
ever forgot to put the spell on one day, a human who has just come to our world could  
  
leave and then tell authorities about the building and the connection to the spirit world.  
  
If any human ever got away from the spirit world and authorities came snooping around,  
  
they would be able to ruin our world. It was be total chaos. Millions of spirits would be   
  
banished and sent to ride the train for all eternity. Most frogs say that scrubbing the big  
  
pool is better than sitting by yourself on that lonely train forever."   
  
Lin sighed and stood up. She went over to Kamaji's finished dishes and started to   
  
pile them on a plate.  
  
"When should I go and see Yubaba?" Chihiro asked taking off her socks and shoes.  
  
"Yubaba probably already knows you're here. There isn't much that passes that woman."  
  
Lin said without looking up. "I'll take you to her floor when you're ready."  
  
"Don't you have other jobs to do other than the dishes for Kamaji?"  
  
Lin smiled and shook her head. "After you completed Yubaba's test, I was given more   
  
leniency with my jobs. Yubaba appointed me a servant trainer. She said that you were   
  
the best thing that had ever come to the bath house Chihiro. Well, maybe except for the  
  
no face incident. She said she wanted her servants to be as well trained as you were.  
  
Now all I do is train girls and do Kamaji's dishes."  
  
Chihiro gave a surprised look and Lin started to laugh. "Well, we might as well get this  
  
over with. Come on."  
  
Chihiro put her shoes and socks on the dirt floor and the soot balls came out quickly to  
  
take them away into their lair.  
  
---  
  
"Lin, I never got a chance to ask you before... The last time I was here."  
  
Lin looked over to Chihiro from the elevator and raised an eyebrow. "Go on, kid."  
  
Chihiro bit her lip then blurted, "Are you human?"  
  
The sassy servant trainer blinked before smiling. "Hell, Chihiro. I thought you would have  
  
figured that one out sooner."  
  
A pause. "So are you?"  
  
Lin scoffed, "Of course not. I'm not a smelly human. No offense."  
  
Chihiro glared at Lin before muttering, "None taken."  
  
A silence entered the elevator for a short period before Chihiro looked at Lin again.  
  
"So... What are you?"  
  
Lin kept her hand on the lever and replied without looking at Chihiro. "An angel."  
  
Chihiro's eyes widened to the size of large coins and her mouth slowly opened.   
  
she choaked, "An angel?! Aren't angel's supposed to be in heaven? Not working in  
  
a bathhouse?"  
  
"I was punished."  
  
The elevator stopped and Lin moved to get off. The subject was closed. 'Guess the  
  
subject is a hard one for Lin' Chihiro thought to herself as she followed Lin to the next   
  
elevator. As the lever was pulled down, the elevator flew upward toward Yubaba's chambers.  
  
Chihiro looked out the elevator and could see the many spirits in the baths, all the frogs   
  
and various other creatures tending to the spirits.   
  
The elevator came to a stop suddenly and Lin pushed Chihiro out. She turned to Chihiro  
  
and said quietly, "Go across the bridge and enter the center elevator. Pull the lever down  
  
all the way and wait til you get to the top. I cannot go with you because Yubaba put a spell  
  
on all that elevator that does not allow anyone but humans up to her chambers. Humans are   
  
able to doge the spell and enter without being noticed. If I go with you, she'll know right away  
  
that I'm with you and who you are."  
  
Chihiro nodded and turned to run across the bridge. She turned her head to stare at Lin and   
  
smiled. "I'll see you later!"  
  
Lin waved half-heartedly as she saw Chihiro turn around and run across the bridge to   
  
the center elevator. She slipped in and she saw it go up. She followed the box until it   
  
disappeared and she could no longer see it. She sighed and went back the way she   
  
came, towards Kamaji's chambers.  
  
---  
  
As Chihiro waited for the elevator to stop at Yubaba's she couldn't help but feel a bit  
  
of nostalgia. It seemed that she was in this same elevator only yesterday.   
  
Now that she had a spare moment to herself she thought back to the name that Lin  
  
had mentioned.   
  
Haku.  
  
Something was knawing at the back of her mind, like a dog playing tug-of-war with  
  
a piece of rope. Except this time, the rope was her brain. She could see an outline of  
  
a young boy but no face. Nothing seemed to trigger anything. Suddenly, the bell made   
  
a 'ding' sound and lurched to a stop.  
  
Chihiro slowly exited the elevator and watched the doors close behind her. After a few minutes  
  
she turned and started down the corridor, like a warrior marching onto the battlefield.   
  
The decor had not changed. That she remembered vividly. The halls were red and a giant door  
  
sat at the end of the hallway, guarding whatever valuables inside.  
  
As Chihiro was about to knock, the ugly door knocker came to life.  
  
"Don't even try. Although I see manners. Come in."  
  
The door opened slowly and Chihiro peered inside. Nothing out of the ordinary. A long  
  
hallway appeared and at the end was a open sitting room. She began to walk slowly   
  
towards the sitting room, a nervous look upon her face.  
  
'What is going to happen to me?' Chihiro wondered to herself. Was she in trouble?  
  
As she came to the end hallway she stopped and looked around. A flashback hit her again   
  
suddenly. She felt like she was on a cloud, watching this strange movie of herself.  
  
She saw herself in this very room. The fire was crackling, and an old woman was sitting   
  
at a big desk, much as the same old woman was doing now. The woman was writing   
  
something. A bottle of ink floated towards the woman and she grabbed it. Chihiro   
  
looked back at herself. She was scrawny, and terribly gawky. As Chihiro stopped,   
  
she grimaced and the old woman twitched.   
  
"Sit down. I don't have time for games. It took you forever and a day to just walk the hallway.  
  
You have no idea how compelled I was to yank you in here. Sit down."  
  
A chair slowly came forward knocking Chihiro into it as she was forced to sit.  
  
The woman finally looked up from her writing and said, "Well Sen, welcome back to Abura ya."  
  
---  
  
Thanks a bunch to all my readers! I am actually going to cosplay as chihiro for Anime boston 04  
  
this year. Any and all pictures shall be posted in the next chapter. ^^ Enjoy! 


End file.
